Under The Deep Blue Sea
by Bloodspot
Summary: One man had a job, no a promise to his family. What will he do when it all comes crashing down around him? Whatever choice he makes, his little sister is in the middle of it and she was his promise. His promise to keep her safe. Now with an unlikely group of companions, will he be able to save everyone and his sister? Or will their lives end on his hands...just like so many others
1. Chapter 1

Under The Deep Blue Sea

 _ **A/N:- OK guys, this is my first FanFic and it's probably gonna suck. Just remember that when you're realising how shit it is! All constructive criticism is welcome and if you are unsure of anything, look at my profile, all the answers are there. This will be updated regularly as I have a lot of free time available as I'm only in college 13 hours a week. If you start reading, please bare with it as the best (If you can call it that :/) is yet to come. so here goes, umm..shit, why do I do this.**_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Rapture

Rapture; one man's dream turned out to be very many more's nightmare! The idea of 'No Gods, No l=Kings, Only Man' seemed good on paper, but when you actually get down to it, it a bloody train wreck waiting to happen. Things were good, down under the Atlantic...for a while, anyways. Rapture used to be a prospering community where the only thing people were bound by were the limits of their imagination! That was, of course, gonna lead to something bad; and it did; Frank Fontaine and his Plasmid industry. This stuff was the new heroine that had ruled the streets of America to the people of Rapture and it made them go to the extremes. At first, it wasn't bad, taken just to give people the upper edge on society but when the cravings for more came, so did blood. Fontaine went from a small time smuggler to the second most powerful man in Rapture at the cost of the city. He built his Empire on the corpses of the people of Rapture itself.

A few years later, these events lead Rapture into even more turmoil. The bloody Civil war between Ryan his security forces against Fontaine (or Atlas, as this was the identity he had assumed at this time) himself didn't help, they just plunged the city into even more darkness. Both sides splicing to try to beat the other and the citizens caught up in the middle, splicing just to stay alive...splicing for years... It was the beginning of the end. Now, on the fourth day of the Month of October, 1965 Humanity is a rare thing to come across but if you look hard enough, it will be there somewhere, you just have to look. Even if that place is surrounded by slightly spliced individuals at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, it still exists. This is where our story will take place; in the small group of people that live in the ruined hotel in the far west of Rapture.

The hotel was called 'The Fisherman King' and was in the same state as the rest of the underwater city. Most of it had collapsed in on itself, rendering a few places unreachable, water damage and decay had also set in but luckily, it was not in such a shocking form that was found in most of Rapture. This was a sanctuary to those who were fortunate or unfortunate for that matter, to call it home. It was a four story building with the top three floors being apartments, the bottom floor as a lobby, kitchen, wreck room and smoking lounge and underground was a basement level which had the boilers, water maintenance and washing facilities. Of course, hardly any of this was functional but was still there.

There was no way to reach the top two floors due to debris blocking the stairway as well as there not being much of a stairway left to use. The second floor only had six rooms that were livable and accessible, the first floor had twelve rooms, two of which were converted into safe rooms, the first floor was barricaded up, separating much of what was left of the facilities from the main corridor, leaving a clear, ruined passage to the entrance. The basement was used as a storage room and emergency escape route due to the hidden door which lead out into the streets behind the hotel. Not much activity happened in the basement, apart from when the designated group mechanics were sent to do their daily routine of maintaining the pipes and valves down there.

The piece of pure humanity that is there and it consists of a small, ten year old girl called Sarah.

She was currently standing next to the foot of her brother's brass bed as he loaded his M1928 Tommy Gun drum with .45 rounds. She wore a very light, faded pink dress with the middle of the dress being white. There was a few grimy bits on the end but her brother had seen her well looked after down in the depths of the ocean. She had dark brown hair that was in a pony tail and had a yellow bow at the top that was slightly faded. She wore white- or whatever was the faded, grimy equivalent of white- dolly shoes and stained white socks. She had a small nose and mouth that was contradicted by her slightly bigger years. Her skin lay untouched by any form of wrinkles or marks of any sort. She stood there waving her dolls around without any thought in the world. Her young, innocent mind set on just having fun, something that was very rare to have in Rapture any more.

Her brother, Peter on the other hand, was like a polar opposite to his sister. He had slightly long, shaggy black hair and big, pale almost grey-blue eyes that held heavy bags underneath them. Sleep had not been his friend as of late. His nose and mouth were of a normal size but he did share his sisters' ears. While they were pinned back and did not stick out like a monkey or elephant, they were the biggest feature on his face, which was adorned with specks of dirt. He wore a heavy khaki green jacket with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows and bandages covering his palms and up to just before his elbows as well as a stained, faded long white sleeved shirt underneath that also had the sleeves rolled up. He wore a set of dark black cargo pants that were more grey than black and were tucked into a pair of army combat boots that were also now more grey than black due to water, fade and age. The boots and Jacket where his late father's who served in the army before they left the surface and descended under the ocean to start a new life.

He had one or two small scars on his face as well as various cuts that were in the process of healing themselves as your body does. His most noticeable and intriguing injury was the two bandage covered arms that he had. He was one of the numerous people who had spiced in Rapture. Everyone in their group, with exception of Sarah, had spliced at least once but none of them enough to get addicted or grow tumours and suffer deformity like their savage counterparts. It was one or two tonics here and a plasmid there.

Peter had three Gene Tonics: Sports Boost, Handyman and Quick-Hack. He only had one plasmid, however, Insect Swarm 3 the bandages were to cover up the stings, scars and marks the hornets had left along his arms when he used them and covering them up gave him a sane, normal feeling and made him feel different from the homicidally insane Splicers that now account for most of the population.

Peter was born in Sicily, Italy on the 17th of March, 1943. When war broke out, his dad had to join up with the American forces in exchange for him and his mother being evacuated to America for safety. After the liberation of Italy, his dad moved to live with them in America where they stayed for another five years. In that time his Dad became a semi-famous local painter but was held back due to his Italian background. It was on the 7th of August 1948 that he was contacted by a representative of Andrew Ryan and moved to Rapture by the beginning of September, that same year, they were citizens of Rapture. Ryan recognised his father's potential and felt that The Parasite was holding him back! His dad took a job as a night guard in the little sisters orphanage later on but started out and still continued to work in the Fontaine Fisheries. His mother worked in the Martina Ray Restaurant waiting tables while Peter went to school like a normal young boy.

Sadly, both his parents were rounded up in Apollo square by Ryan Security because they were believed to be working with Atlas due to the connection Peter's dad had to the Fisheries and his mum to the Martina Ray, where Atlas stored many of his war supplies. Both parents were innocent, just a shame Ryan didn't see that... eventually they both died when the security force massacred everyone, leaving 16 year old Peter to look after his 6 year old sister, Sarah, who was born on January the 2nd, 1953.

Ever since that day, Peter has never let her out of his sight. This was due to two reasons: she was the only family he had left and something his father told him a few weeks before he died. _If me or your mother ever die or disappear for whatever reason, you look after her, you hear me? There's no telling when someone could come and take her away. You must never let that happen!_ Peter was only 14 at the time and had no clue what his father was on about but regardless of that, he was to look after her out of respect. Their group had dwindled over the years but Peter would never let her go, never!

They were just about to start the daily routine of scavenging or fortifying the ruined remains of the hotel. Peter loaded up his M1928 and placed an old, brown-leathered satchel over his shoulder and placed a .357 into a makeshift holster on his right hip and stood up, slinging his weapon in the process but still keeping his hand on the pistol grip of the M1928 as he did.

-"Come on you, time to go downstairs" Peter said to Sarah as he opened the door. His voice was husky and he spoke with an American accent with a slight Italian edge which was un noticeable unless close attention was paid.

-"Hehe, ok Peety" Sarah called as she took his right hand and followed him out the door of their room. Her voice sounded high and innocent, just like a child with a childhood should sound.

Peter had made sure to protect her from the horrors of the outside although she had some form of basic awareness as to what it was like. They both encountered enough bad things that would keep you from sleep for many years before forming this group of survivors.

The duo made their way down to the first floor and bumped into a blonde girl in a white shirt and blue dungaree's with a faded grey woollen cap on coming down from the floor above. Her hair was in one bunch up at the back of her head and supported there by various clips and bobbles. She had a fair build and face covered in the remains of soot and dirt. She had pale blue eyes but not like Peter's and a tired face.

-"You off working the barricade today?" she asked in a friendly, tired tone, her voice was soothing but she clearly sounded tired and needed rest.

-"No, I'm off out with Haines and Gretta after food; you on the boiler or water?" Peter responded, in a dull but interested manor.

-"Boiler today, thank god. Let's just hope it doesn't blow up, we're gonna need a new one so keep 'em peeled today for me" The woman asked in a tired, humorous way.

-"Yeah, will do" peter said with a chuckle "Well we're off, see ya" He added as they continued to walk down the stairs to the first floor.

-"Bye bye Keeley!" Sarah added ad she placed her doll under her left shoulder and waved with her now free right hand.

-"Hehe, bye sweetie" Keeley responded with a tired wave.

The idle conversation that took place between everyone who lived in the building was what they did day in, day out to keep their sanity intact. That's why whenever everyone spoke to each other, they sounded tired, because it's all they ever did was speak to each other. Sure it was boring and everyone was tired of fighting to stay alive but the last thing anyone wanted was to turn into what haunted the halls of Rapture.

Peter's mind turned to Sykes; he was the man at the base of the stairs, fiddling with what could only be described as a makeshift flamethrower. The barrel was resting on the back rest of an old, metallic chair while the rest of it was kept in place and level by an old wodded coat hanger that was tapped to the middle of the flamer and acted like a spine with three legs that rested on the base of the chair and a big fuel tank attached to the right side that ran all the way to the floor!

From the flamer to the entrance of the hotel, it was almost like a one way tunnel. There were two rooms, one on either side of the flamer, that had the crossed-metal shutters locked in place and various luggage carts and bags blocking them for even more security. There was only one way in or out and right now. There was a nasty flamer on one end. The rest of the hotel was cut off; they all liked it that way as it gave them less places to worry about. A bit of daily maintenance and then that part of the hotel was done.

-"How's it coming, everything working ok?" Peter said in a soft tone.

-"Haines and Karl found some old gas tanks in a restaurant downtown and they didn't need these so I used some-no, a lot of duct tape, a few screws and some old metal stripes to add them to the burner here and we should be all set. For a while anyway" Sykes said, without turning his attention from the flamethrower

Sykes was a middle aged man who had a black, dirty five o clock on his chin and an equally black, dirty mop of hair on his head. He had a big build and wore a white, cotton shirt with the buttons done up and the sleeves rolled up. He had a blue pair of dungarees on with the shoulder straps tied around his waist; he wore a pair of old brown work boots on his feet and faded, orange work gloves on his hands.

-"OK, cool; Gretta and Haines here yet?" Peter asked as he tapped Sykes on his right shoulder

-"Yeah, they're waiting outside, be quick man, we need some good ol' food to eat and bullets to shoot"

Peter let out a weak half laugh, half sigh as he led Sarah by the hand back to the swirly steps and down one more level to the basement.

The basement was a cold, dull place that would be dead silent if not for the old generators humming and rumbling all the time. Peter would leave Sarah here whenever he went out on supply runs which, was more often than not due to him being in charge of the scav-team. He never liked it but he knew that if something would go wrong, she would be close to the emergency exit and two of the five mechanics were down here so she had some small form of defence which set Peters' mind to ease, well, it made it easier, he never liked being more than five feet from the girl.

-"OK, you know what to do if bad things happen and where I'll meet you as soon as I get back. I know I always go over this with you but I have to be sure you're safe, OK?" Peter said as he always did. His voice sounding a little more...awake when he spoke the words.

-"I do, I'll see you soon Peety" Sarah said as she leaned up and kissed her older brothers right cheek for good luck like she always did.

With a stroke of her right cheek, Peter took his leave and made his way to the ground floor. His thoughts clouded, as always whenever he was about to leave and they stayed with him as he walked through the first automatic metal door that separated the hotel from the tube and even to the second door that separated the tube from the desolated, ruined suburbia that Rapture had become. As soon as the second door opened and he saw the back's of his two companions, he cocked his M1928 and his mindset changed to securing whatever they could to keep their little bastion of sanity alive. The atmosphere changed on the streets; it went from basic day to day movement to survival! That was the key in Rapture, now more than ever. It had been hard five years ago but now, the Splicers were changing, developing new tactics as well as more complicated strategies for combat. In short, you weren't switched on, you die, simple as.

-"Sorry I took so long" Peter said to the two people, now on either side of him.

-"You did what you had to do" Haines said in a low voice with a Brooklyn accent. He knew Peter had a sister to look after and it didn't bother him too much.

-"Yeah, no worries, now let's focus on our job" Gretta said as she dropped the cigarette she was smoking to the ground and smudged it out with her foot.

Haines was a large man who wore a white shirt with black stripes and had his right sleeve rolled up and his left sleeve torn off just below the elbow. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match as well as small ears and a large nose and mouth. He had a black pair of work trousers on that were held up by an equally black pair of breeches that rested on his shoulders and equally as grimy and faded. He wore a red pair of canvas trainers, the left one, having stitching in. He had a .357 in a holster under his left arm and a 12 gauge held loosely in both his hands.

Gretta was a thin, tall woman with short blonde hair that was held up neatly with various clips and pins behind her head. She wore an old, grey fedora on her head and a trenchcoat of the same colour that had various stains on it. She had pale skin and blue eyes as well as a medium sized mouth and nose and fair complexions. She wore an old black skirt that had suffered from grime and a pair of old black dolly shoes on her feet. She had a white blouse that had various marks on it as well as two M1911's in respective slings under her arms and had an MP40 slung over her shoulder and resting the pistol grip in her right hand.

The trio had been out hunting for a good few hours and it would be close to four o clock in unofficial Rapture time. Everybody worked with the ray of the lights that adorned Rapture; the bright lights is what everybody depicted as 10-4 o clock and the dimmer they got would be classed as evening and early morning.

Not many thing had been scavenged today; a few bandages, some canned food and a fair sum of loose rounds. They had made their way to one of the four Farmer's Markets located in Rapture. They tended to stay away from the one over by Arcadia after the air cut out five years ago. The ventilation is fixed now but the group wasn't willing to risk it. Plus the journey would take a long while due to the distance. Most of Peter's spare thoughts were of Sarah; she was all he ever thought about anymore and he couldn't go more than a few hours without fearing for her safety. He was determined to do his family right and make sure nothing bad happens to her. He knew what happens to little girls in Rapture. He's seen them walking the streets enough.

His train of thought was broken when Gretta took a knee and opened her hand flat, indicating the others to halt. The group moved to the outside half-wall of an old store and peered over the top. Diagonally across from them, in the next stall over were two male Splicers trying to open an under the counter safe in an old pharmaceutical stall. There would be medicine in it. What else?! The game had changed. There were only two assailants. Not enough to risk a rain of bullets, too high profile. This demanded a tactiful approach.

-"OK, whadda we do, we need to get those rats outta the way?" Peter said as he turned his head to the left to face Gretta and Haines.

-"I have an idea, Haines, watch our backs in case any of their friends show up" Gretta said as she elevated herself a bit and raised her hands slightly.

Haines turned around and walked a few paces forward, still crouching, so he had his back facing the other two and positioned himself in between the both of them a few paces away. He could feel the adrenaline building up inside himself as he pumped his shotgun and said:

-"OK, all set now hurry the fuck up" in a hushed tone so only Peter and Gretta could hear him.

Gretta took a deep breath as she lifted a small piece of glass over to a security camera across from the two Splicers using her telekinetic powers in her right hand while turning the camera to face the glass at an angle so the Splicers would be within sight with her left hand thanks to Telekinesis 3. Sure enough, it made a buzzing sound and an alarm started ringing. The trio dived under the desk with as little noise as possible and hugged the inside of the counter as two security bots engaged the Splicers with machine gun fire. this took them by surprise which meant that their reaction time was slow and delayed. They clambered for their weapons as gunfire rained down on them, causing slow, loud screams to emit from their mouths

Peter tried to block them out as he took shelter beneath the old, battered desk but was too busy getting his hack tool out of his bag. it was a brilliant piece of kit that opened pretty much anything and had gotten him some pretty good shit over the years. As soon as the screams stopped, the trio jumped over the counter and made their way to where the Splicers had been and aimed to finish the job.

As they jumped over, Haines summoned a burning hot fire ball in his left hand, courtesy of Incinerate 2, and shot it at the camera that aided in the Splicers downfall, causing it to come crashing down off its hinges! They made their way to the safe and Peter began to set up his hacking tool while the others took place on either side of him and watched his back.

He clipped two prongs onto the dial of the safe and flicked it on. A needle made its way from left to right on the screen and Peter had to hit a red button underneath the screen whenever the small needle went passed a green zone. He did this five times, sweating nervously with each press as one mistake could trigger the alarm and more security bots would show up, making the time he was away from Sarah even longer. After the fifth press, the door cracked open and Peter threw it open and unloaded all the contence into Haines' bag who had now crouched on the left side of Peter while he turned he body to his left and went back and forth from the safe and Haines' bag.

After filling up the bag with a very many of medical supplies and a few dollar bills, Peter and Haines searched the two Splicers while Gretta searched the shelves. What little they found, they put into Haines' bag and quickly stood up and legged it! Running back the way they came and down an alley between two stalls, Peter said, we need to go before mor..." and he was cut off.

Standing in front of them was a leadhead splicer, armed with a tommy gun, a thuggish Splicer on his left with some pipe and a brute Splicer behind the two.

The trio stopped dead and stared wide-eyed at their new problem. The adrenaline was still built up in them and the rush of what happened had to make them think if what was in front of them was actually true or not. After a brief second or so of awkward silence, the thuggish one spoke up:

-"Never seen you skin jobs 'round here before but I can smell the ADAM on ya; you've been splicing but don't look like..." His jittery, high pitched voice was cut off from a blast from Haines' shotgun causing the trio to take cover behind some crates that were on the left and right side of the alley. The leadhead had let out a blast of tommy gun rounds while the brute began throwing objects that were next to him, forcing the group to keep their heads down.

Peter was on the left side behind a small crate with his back up against it and his legs tucked up under his chin with his tommy gun on his right, leaning up against the wall and crate. On his left was Haines and Gretta that had take cover behind the crates that were stacked in an "L" shape. Gretta was closest to the wall and blindly fired her MP40 around the side of the two crates that she was using for cover while Haines had his right shoulder up against the singular crate, doing his best to not get shot in the head and throwing the odd fire ball around the side now and then.

Their situation had gone from bad to worse and they all felt like whatever controlled their fate was pissing on them right now. This was one of the reasons they believed in Ryan's prophecy of No God's etc, etc because if there was one, this wouldn't have happened.

The noise levels were immense; between the shouting and the weapons firing off, you could barely hear yourself think! Haines made an effort to call out to Peter who eventually caught sight of him and turned his head left and heard Haines say:

-"Pete, we need those god damn bugs of yours, it'll give us the upper hand!"

He was referring to Peter's plasmid power, insect swarm.

-"No, you now I don't like using it and I choose not to use it now!" he shouted back adamant not to give in

-"Then why did you choose that one? One of the most useful!" Haines called back over again.

-"Well when you're trying to protect your sister and you the only Plasmid left in a broken Gatherers Garden doesn't have a label, you gotta roll the dice and not ask questions!" Peter shouted in response, still defending his claim.

-"Well if you didn't use it, you won't be able to protect your sister if we're dead, will you?! So just do it and let's get the hell outer here!"

And with those words, Peter was broken and gave in. He let out a sigh before he quickly unravelled the bandage on his left arm and threw it to the side. He closed his eyes and tensed up for a moment before opening his eyes and seeing craters that looked like and were in the shape of honeycombs appear on his arms. They were a dark yellow, sort of red colour. Seconds later, tiny heads and wings emerged with a buzzing sound as hornets circled his hand and arm. Peter closed his eyes and palm and when he opened them, the buzzing was louder and hundreds of hornets left his arm and over the crates, twards the Splicers. Peter made out several cries and the brute say "Not the bees!".

Gretta emerged and pulled the thuggish one to her with Telekinesis 3 and impaled him with her Bowie knife and cut upwards about two inches before throwing him off. Haines ran upto the leadhead , pointed the barrel of his 12 gauge at his head, pulled the trigger and replaced the man's head with red paste and goo before shoving two grenades taped together with a small knife in between them into the gut of the brute and jumping back behind the crated before they went off. Again, more goo and mess.

The group sighed collectively and took a well deserved breath before standing up and continuing back to the hotel with their days scavenge. They made it to a bridge about 200 metres from their alley combat when a lone grenade appeared in between them. Haines and Gretta jumped right due to the grenade landing on their left and as Peter was about to jump left, the grenade exploded, throwing him off the bridge!

Haines and Gretta ran over and looked for their friend as Haines shouted "PETER!" they couldn't catch sight of him and realised the person who threw the grenade could be anywhere and have friends. They decided to quickly make their way back to the hotel with all the supplies and search for Peter after. It was the only choice but it didn't mean they had to like it. They both felt like they were abandoning Peter but knew that one of them gone was better than all three of them and their supplies.

As they made their way across the bridge, the eyesight of a lone, metallic creature who was perched on the old irrelevant clock tower in the middle of the market and had been watching them ever since they arrived, traced their path with its vision before leaping down and into the darkness of the now abandoned market without a sound. One would mistake it for an assassin if they had never seen it before but those who have, knew that the Big Sister was far worse than that...

 _ **A/N:- And that's chapter one. Chapter 2 will be out in under 24 hours, I just want to see how well this does (If that happens) first. Leave a review and all that good stuff so I know if you want more sooner etc and all that jazz plus it would mean a lot to me aswell. hope to see you all soon...I guess :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family

The halls of Persephone were old and adorned with rust, grime and unimaginable water damage. This building, once serving as a detention facility was now the main hub for the "Rapture Family" Sofia Lamb found it suitable to turn her old prison into her new home. This was, of course, due to how hidden the facility was along with the fact it unintentionally inspired her. After being seized by Andrew Ryan, Lamb amassed a large group of followers that consisted of the fellow inmates of the prison. She had used her powers of persuasion along with her semi-religious views that contradicted Ryan, the very man who had sent them there in the first place.

Twice a day, for one hour per session, Lamb sat in a sort of throne room; it was a small room with a large window on the back wall which revealed the dark blue, peaceful sight of the Atlantic. The walls had been sprawled with Family propaganda to make them seem nicer than their grimy, water damaged former appearance and a makeshift throne, if it could be called that, was placed in the middle of the 25metre, by 25 metre room. It was a massive chair, made from smooth metals and fabrics that were available to the Splicers in Persephone. It was about two metres wide and four metres tall with a complete backboard and arm rests. Lamb did this because if you couldn't come to your "Mother" with your problems, then she wasn't a very good mother. She would listen to what the Splicers had to say and any problems they might have; she would then try to ease their mind as best as she could, plus it takes her mind off of the boring office work she does all day, every day. Starting a new Utopia wasn't easy.

Outside the room, a small, thin Splicer was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself as if he were trying to find words to say. He was interrupted when a Colossal Brute Splicer adorned in a ripped, red sweater, an old pair of jeans, partially destroyed black formal shoes and a small bowler's hat stepped into the door way and with a gruff grunt, said: "Doctor Lamb will see you, now" before going back inside the room.

The far smaller Splicer followed, taking deep breaths as he entered. He was scared in truth; he knew what powers Lamb had and if he disappointed her, he would probably end up like everyone else who disappointed her...and he didn't plan on having that happen, well, at least not yet. Much to the man's surprise, his luck actually got worse. There, right next to Lamb, were two Big Sisters. One was on her knees, resting her head on Lamb's right knee, which Lamb stroked rythimaticly while the other sister was perched above Lamb's left shoulder, on the very top of the glorified chair. The one on the floor paid the Splicer no attention but the other continued to trace his every movement. It was like she was a caged animal, waiting to be unleashed on her prey. This caused the Splicer to swallow, hard.

The awkward silence was broken when Lamb spoke up and said:

-"Come forward, my child; do not be afraid" her tone was smooth and welcoming. The Splicer complied and took small, timid steps twards Lamb before stopping a few feet away from her. No amount of words could describe the fear this man was feeling but the piss running down his leg gave a good idea. "Now, what is it you've come to speak to me about?" Lamb asked.

-"Well, uh, you see, Dr. Lamb, I was down by the Market you see, over in the north west of the city and uh, there was a shootout so uh, I got closer to see if I could pick off any and you know, do my job to The Family see." The Splicer was jittering and stumbling to find his words as he told Lamb the story...even if he was lying about his Family duties. He didn't give a rats ass. " Well anyways, it was hard to hear, you know, cus off all the guns and shouting going on but, I'm pretty damn sure I heard someone say the word 'Sister'" Lamb's eyes widened at the word mentioned. "It could either be one of yours held captive by some schmucks or they could have a girl that you could, you know, like, use or something" The man had hoped his words had been enough to convince Dr. Lamb to hopefully reward him in some shape or form or at the very least, not kill him! He had noticed that the Big Sister on the chair hadn't taken her 'eye' off of him since he entered the room. She was eyeing him up, like a lion sizes up its prey. The feeling was killing him!

-"You're sure about this, I need to know every detail!" Lamb demanded, her voice slightly elevated although, not in a bad way.

-"Yeah, I waited until the fight was over you see and tried to separate them so they'd be easy to follow. Turns out one fell off the bridge and the other two disappeared without a sound. I did try Dr. But I lost them. They'll have to come out to scavenge again so if you give me another chance, I could.." Lamb cut him off.

-"I appreciate the offer but I have others who will tend to this. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you shall be rewarded well. Beta, see to it this man gets his just deserves" Lamb said as she turned her head to the Big Sister perched above her who crooked her head to the right, eyed up the Splicer and leapt off of the chair, landing with a thud in front of him.

This caused the Splicer to step back slowly. He wanted to run and hide; he knew that this was the end, and the fear in his eyes made anyone see that! Especially when the Sister raised her left arm with the modified Harvester on it and grabbed his right arm.

-"Look, Dr. Lamb you ain't gotta.." Lamb cut him off again

-"Don't think of me as a Doctor...think of me as Mother" Lamb said as the Big Sister grabbed his arm and slowly inserted the needle into the Splicer's right elbow joint, injecting a miniscule amount of ADAM inside him.

He opened his eyes in surprise that he was still alive; better than alive, he felt great. He looked at his palm and saw a small ball of ice spinning in a circular motion as his arm turned drastically pale up to the elbow and spouted small studs of ice on his knuckles. He chuckled to himself and smiled a little. His weak timid attitude had disappeared completely, even his shy voice.

-"Gee, thanks Ma', you got anything else you need old Boggs to do for ya before I go?" Boggs, the Splicer asked in a very enthusiastical tone.

-"go back to where you came and see if you can find these defilers but do not engage. Merely spy on them and report back to my...representatives there" Lamb said in response.

Boggs smiled smugly, bowed and turned around and strolled out the way he had come in. He had entered the room one man, and left a completely different one. Maybe he was wrong about Lamb and The Family, this could be a good gig after all.

After he left, the two Big Sisters that were with Lamb paid attention as she addressed them. Beta turning 'round and the one on her knee, raising her head and standing up so that both Sisters were next to each other and facing a still sitting down Lamb.

-"I need you two to go to this area and find the girl this man talks of. I would have others do it but they are busy preparing Eleanor. So go; contact your sister in that area and have her report her findings to you then send her home. You two need to handle this personally. Just be careful my little doves and remember, Mummy loves you" Lamb said as the two Big sisters turned around and walked out of the room leaving Lamb in seclusion once more

The two big Sisters were the first two to have been created. Retriever Beta-B/S-01 who was so kindly introduced to Boggs and Retriever Alpha-B/S-01. They were Lamb's most trusted Big Sisters as well as her last line of defence and now, she had cast them out to do a job that held great importance to the Rapture family. Just what had Peter gotten himself into...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escape the docks

After landing on an old wooden boat dock, Peter regained consciousness. He sat up and gathered his surroundings. He was dazed and confused; is he dead? Probably not he thought as he climbed up the concrete ledge which lead to an old service tunnel that ran under the bridge and connected into Raptures waste disposal system.

As he climbed up the ledge, Peter felt a pain in his stomach, great, the last thing he needed was to have been shot or something. When he reached the top, he took his bearings; in front of him was the entrance to the tunnel, behind him was the paddleboat lake and to the right were two service crates but in Peter's eyes, a place to hide while he assessed whether or not he'd have to cut a limb off or apply some bandages. Luckily it was the latter of the two.

Upon taking his jacket off and lifting up his shirt, Peter noticed that he had two small pieces of shrapnel in his lower stomach. They were only about half an inch long and even smaller than that in width so Peter figured, get them out, patch up and carry on!

He slumped down against the corner of the bridge, behind the two service crates. He grabbed them and pulled them out with ease, ignoring the small amount of pain that came with it. He'd been shot a few times before so he knew what pain felt like. This was like getting a splinter, which, kind of was if you think about it. After pulling them out, he searched through his bag and found a first aid kit. Peter took out two gauze bandages and covered up the respective areas on his stomach before taking a swig from his canteen and exhaling in relief after he rolled his left sleeve down after he put the jacked back on. More scars and stings were visible now and Peter could feel his heart sink.

After packing up his bag, he unloaded his M1928 and turned the latch on the drum so that the loose rounds fell out onto his lap. He counted twelve left and placed them in the right pocket of his jacket, where he kept all the loose rounds, ready to take home and refill his magazines. He placed the empty drum in his bag and then took out a full one from the large left pocket of his jacket and loaded the fresh drum of fifty rounds onto his rifle and cocked it.

When he finally had time to think, his mind turned to how he would get back to Sarah and everyone in the hotel, did they all think he was dead? He needed to get back and fast.

While sitting there, amongst the crates, he noticed the lake. He remembered when Sarah was just two years old and his mum and dad took him and his younger sister to the Downtown Lake where they both went on a paddleboat for the first time! He remembered when it was so peaceful and everyone got on and weren't trying to kill each other. He remembered feeling happy and content without a care in the world...just passing Maths. He tried to remember the last time he was happy but he hadn't felt that way in years and he longed to feel it again.

After reminiscing, Peter stood up and turned on his flashlight that was duct taped to the under barrel of his tommy gun and illuminated the dark passage as he walked through it. Keeping the butt of his weapon in his shoulder and hands on both grips, Peter walked through it with a slow but steady pace. Checking each shadow carefully as he moved, making sure nothing was lurking in the depths of Rapture's sewer system. There probably was, Peter just didn't wanna think about it.

The damp, slimy walls of this old, dimly light tunnel were not a welcoming sight! Peter had been walking it for a good hour and his mind had attuned to 'look, check, shoot/don't shoot' so far, it had been don't shoot and Peter wasn't complaining. Even the rats were absent from this place. The vibe it gave off felt wrong. You could see that people tried hiding down here during the riots. The decomposed bodies and makeshift camp beds along with the odd barrel fire reminded him of that! There was also childish graffiti on the walls from as early as Rapture was founded right up until '63. It was a tunnel frozen in time and forgotten, just like everything else in this underwater grave.

Peter was didn't like being here, the constant feeling of paranoia that was setting in every couple of seconds was driving him nuts. He tried to think about other things when all of a sudden, his flashlight battery died. Luckily, he could see a small orange light about fifty metres in front of him. Peter quickly jogged to it so he could have a sense of vision again.

When he got there, he unscrewed the front part of the flashlight, with the lens on it and pointed his rifle at the floor, causing two triple A batteries fell to the floor with a gentle ping. Reaching into his top left pocket, Peter pulled out two fresh batteries and slotted them into the flashlight and screwed the lens back on. _Good thing this fire was here_ Peter thought to himself as he stood up and then it hit him: Fires! Someone had to be lighting them which means that they could still be in the area and pose potential threat, they could even be following him. He had to think, how would he deal with this.

Peter slowly stood up and turned right, around the corner connecting the tunnel together and continued to proceed down it. If he wasn't cautious before, he sure as hell was now!

As he reached the end of the current section, the old sewer system seemed to break off into three passages, sort of like a fork. One slightly left, one slightly right or carry on straight ahead. This presented Peter with a problem; he didn't know where he was going or where they lead to! It would be blind luck what he chose, a stab in the dark. Peter raised his barrel so the light shone down the right, then centre and when he got to the left, he saw a figure move.

Giving chase, Peter lowered his weapon, although still keeping it in his grasp and ran after what he saw move in the tunnel. Peter ran down the tunnel and followed it to the right, where he saw the figure go; there was a long, linear tunnel that lead to a door that was illuminated by a flaming barrel on the right side. He had worked out that he was chasing a human, human probably a man but the large trench coat they were wearing made it hard to tell.

The figure stopped at the door and turned the circular valve that was in the middle to open the door. It creaked and hissed as it opened but only opened about four inches due to Peter grabbing the figure by the scruff and delivering a right hook to the side of his face, causing him to fall down to his right side and next to the barrel and have the door slam shut again. This lit has face up, revealing that he was a Splicer! He lay down on his right arm as his left caressed the left side of his face while Peter drew his M1928 and aimed it at him.

-"OK, you have about three seconds to tell me what you were doing; were you spying on me? Answer me!" Peter almost shouted in an angry, gruff tone.

-"Woah, take your time John Wayne... I ain't ...doing nothing" The Splicer protested as he panted heavily in between words.

-"Then why did you try to run when I saw you? Answer me that!"

-"Some bad people are after me and you just wander in here and clunk the place up, what was I supposed to do?!"

-"Who's after you, I want a name?" Peter's voice was less angry now, but still very serious.

Realising he had nothing to lose and judging by the man's sheer lack of ADAM abuse, the Splicer realised he might as well spill the beans.

-"OK, I'll tell you ever..." He was cut off by a deafening "SCREEEEE" which caused the Splicer to stand up and shout: "You've led them right to me! Cover me while I get this door open, although...bullets won't stop her"

 _What, stop who?_ Peter thought as he turned around to face the long dark tunnel he had just ran down and pulled his tommy gun into his shoulder as he turned his flashlight off. Doubt ran through his head, this Splicer could just leave him behind after the door was open, trapping him, he could have led him into a trap; all sorts of scenarios went through his head and they all ended the same way: He wouldn't get back to Sarah. This made Peter go to turn around to tell the Splicer no chance, he would be held at gunpoint to open the door but before he could turn around, a came crashing into his line of sight and all he could see was one singular red light about 2 metres off the floor and it was coming twards him...fast. He quickly turned on his flashlight as he backed up to the door

-"Hurry your ass and get it open!" Peter shouted as a metallic figure appeared in his line of sight.

He let off a few bursts, trying to keep the creature at bay when he heard:

-"Come on, I can't hold it forever!" The Splicer shouted back from his position on the other side of the doorway.

Seeing this, Peter held up his left arm and released a barrage of Hornets as he turned around and jumped through the gap in the door as the Splicer let it go, closing behind Peter. There was silence then a loud bang! This repeated for several seconds before it finally stopped. Peter stood up and turned around to look where he was. This is what you could call the Splicer's bedroom.

There was an old blue, tattered bedroll and pillow in the top left that was illuminated by an oil lamp at the base. This revealed a few wrappings and old tins that were littered around the bedroll as well as some old clothes. In the right corner was yet another fire barrel. _How many of these did the guy have set up?_ Peter thought as he offered the Splicer up. There was also a desk in between the bedroll and barrel with four small monitors on them. The Splicer might not have been lying when he said he was hiding from someone and whoever or whatever was outside was bad news bears. If it had gotten in...they would have both been fucked sideways. The room looked very lived in, suggesting that this guy had been here for a while.

-"OK, start talking" Peter demanded as the Splicer sat down in the chair at the desk, by the monitors.

-"Where do you want me to start?" he said sarcastically. He was dressed in a heavy black trench coat that came all the way down to his ankles which were covered up by a pair of black combat boots and equally black cargo pants. Both were old and stained with various substances as well as grime. He even wore a black woolly sweater that was also faded and stained. Even his hair was black. The only thing that wasn't black was his skin; it was as white as a cloud and his right cheek had started to become all crusty as well as his right eye becoming bloodshot. He also had a crocked spine, causing to slightly hunch over and his hand looked like it had been shredded due to the amount of dead skin hanging off it. Apart from that, he looked relatively normal, for a Splicer and he spoke with a strong, old fashioned British accent.

-"You can start with your name and why the hell you were lurking around outside" Peter said while keeping his weapon firmly in his arms, even though it hung loose.

-"The names Oskär and I was merely making sure you weren't who I thought you were and I now know that if you were, I'd be dead. I saw you enter the tunnels on my camera's here" Oskär said as he gestured to the monitors on the desk and then it became clear as to why there were so many barrels: they light up the area where the camera's were hidden. "I didn't think you were a member of the Family so I came out to make sure. I ran because I just panicked, I've been set up here for just over a year now and I thought I would be safe here but I guess they followed you and now they've found me!" Oskär said, trying to stress the seriousness of it.

-"Right, now why do you say your name like that?" Peter asked, curious to know why Oskär pronounced his name in the way he did.

-"I was born in Germany in April 1932 and moved to England in '37 to escape the growing power of the fascist Reich. I was a German living in Britain so I picked up the accent pretty quick as I grew up and lived there until we moved to Rapture.

-"OK, you're slowly earning yourself not a bullet in the ass. Now, last question; what the fuck was that thing chasing me and who the fuck are The Family?" Peter asked, anxious to know what almost took his head off. He was not pleased.

-"That...was a Big Sister" Oskär said as he took a deep breath.

-"A what?" Peter asked, sounding very confused. It looked and sounded like something that was out of a nightmare and yet, this man had said its name as if he knew what it was, which Peter was guessing, he did.

-"You ever wonder what happened to the Little Sister's that actually were able to grow up? Yeah, they don't stay that way forever, the slug doesn't stop the ageing, it just has that mental conditioning effect on them as well as a super fast healing ability. Anyway, they grow up, just like everybody else and when they hit fifteen, sixteen, puberty happens or at least their equivalent form of puberty. The mental conditioning effects wear off and they start to see things for the first time, it can be pretty fucking scare to all of a sudden see what you thought was a man in a shiny suit try to rip your god damn face off! Imagine how you'd feel, being a stranger in your own world that you've lived in for what seems like all your life. Well, they started to go feral, crazy if you like and pretty much killed a lot of Lamb's Splicers as all the ADAM they have collected sort of congealed in their system giving them access to some pretty cool Plasmids" Oskär said as he twiddled with his thumbs; he seemed to know this story well and suggested he knew more than he was letting on.

-"Why didn't they just shoot the bitch and be done with it" Peter asked, this story had tweaked his interest.

-"OK, now this is gonna get a bit complicated so pay attention. Firstly, they got a hold of her and managed to strap her down to a gurdy, keeping her under HEAVY sedation. Lamb came along and did her shrink bullshit which unbelievably calmed her down, sort of brainwashed her to do what she wanted. This was unintentional but it proved useful"

-"Whadda you mean useful?" Peter asked, his interest still there.

-"Where do you think all those new Little Sisters came from?" Oskär asked, not expecting an answer. The statement was quite clear. "Well, they kitted themselves out in some modified protector gear to make them waterproof and resistant to all the pressure. The brought girls down to from the surface and turned them into a new generation of gatherers. Anyway, she did the same thing with the second one but realised that harnessing their ability was taking to long. She managed to use those two to sort of guide the rest of them into adulthood, sort of. They take the letters of the Greek alphabet and run them down over and over again. They have the title 'Retriever' X dash B slash S then zero and a letter. For example, the last one I knew was Retriever Omnicron B/S 03. We were in our third...generation, if you will. You following so far?"

-"Actually, yeah, I am. What happened next?" Peter asked.

-"Right, so they started sending out the Sisters again but the Splicers are getting smarter and have been able to get down the Big Daddies so on the other side of building a new model, we used the new sisters to go out and retrieve any sisters who's Dad had died and bring them back home" Something was off, he was speaking as if he knew them personally. Peter needed to get to the bottom of this.

-"Right, so please tell me how you know all this...this really complicated shit?"

Oskär let out a loud sigh as he realised he needed to come clean.

-"OK, I was part of The Family at one stage. Worked in the medical/science side of things; that's how I ended up like this. Too many gene tonics to do with science and being smart for my own good. Although, I did back two Plasmids but they weren't that serious. I just have myself to blame. All I can tell you is they are fast and lethal. They will destroy you if they get their hands on you and it won't be quick. You can run but you'll die tired! They can, however, be killed. They're not invincible but they aren't a walk in the park; you need to be set up and very well. Traps, turrets, fucking electricity if you have it. If you get a shot at her oxygen tank, blow the fucker up. If they get wounded, they'll hurt but not for long. If you have to put the pain on them, just keep it on and don't stop! If you really wanna tangle with them, be ready" Oskär was really trying to stress the seriousness in this. He needed Peter to know that if he somehow was in this situation, he had to understand that this was important.

He didn't like how he referred to the girls as 'It' but it wasn't on his mind right now

-"Don't worry, if she comes between me and my sister, she won't be the one walking away" Oskär knew that Peter was serious but there was a key word he mentioned...sister.

-"If you have a sister, you had better bet that Lamb will be coming after her and soon, by the way things are shaping up"

-"I need to get back, there has to be another way than the front door?" Peter pleaded.

-"Yeah there is but seeing as you're responsible for them finding out where I am, you owe me a new house"

-"You can't be serious" Peter said in a blunt tone.

-"Yes I am, why wouldn't I be?" Peter was puzzled by Oskär's response.

-"OK, maybe but look, there are some things I need to sort first, I can't just let you in"

-"Motherfucker, how do you expect me to last two seconds?" Oskär asked. "They know where my front door is"  
-"Well they didn't get through it and..."Peter said as he looked around his new 'friend's' living space and spotted something "What about that?" he said as he pointed to an old security bot that lay on the floor by the flaming barrel.

-"Oh that, that hasn't worked since I took it down" Oskär said in a gruff voice as a blue orb spawned out of his palm. "Override Security; a little Plasmid to help me by"

Peter studied it for a while before he walked over to it and held it up. Upon examination he noticed that heat damage had messed around with the vertical pipe that had attached the rotor to the main body.

-"Hmmm, I see what needs to be fixed so if I just..." Peter grunted and then the rotor whirled and made a buzzing sound as it ascended. "Handyman Gene Tonic; pretty useful Mister Meds" Peter joked.

Oskär was stunned at how this man broke into his house, held him at gun point and then...helped him secure his safety. At the very least he was confused.

-"Now will you help me get outta here? I need to get to The Fisherman King" Peter asked, hoping his act of kindness was enough to help him get back to Sarah as quick as possible. She needed to know she was alright and still there for her.

-"Right, there's a service ladder that will take you to a tube; keep your head facing straight as soon as you leave and carry on, ignoring the path on the left, go straight until the door opens and take the next left. Follow that until you need to turn right, follow that passage and you should be in a pretty familiar area" Oskär said, making sure he understood every word.

-"Thank you; I'll come get you as soon as I know you'll be allowed refuge" Peter said with gratitude in his voice.

-"Just...make sure I'm not dead?" Oskär said. He sounded sad as his tone was very low and sort of mellow. He must have been abandoned before and he knew this is probably just like every other...except, it might be the last time.

Oskär walked over to his monitors and pressed a button. There was a sound of clanking. That must have been the lock on the door and within a second, a ladder dropped down by the barrel fire, almost knocking it over.

-"I'll be back, I promise" Peter said as he rear-slinged his weapon and placed his hands on the bars.

-"Yeah, of course you will" Oskär said as he sat in his chair and spun about.

Peter climbed the ladder and remembered where he needed to go. The sports boost tonic as well as his drive to see his sister again and make sure she was ok as well as knowing he was ok. He knew that something bad was gonna happen; Oskär had all but foretold him of it. He needed to get there and warn the others.

After memorising the paths, he finally arrived in the local area before the hotel. Adrenaline was rushing through him as he ran to the doors and held his hands up as he ran through the door so Sykes didn't shoot him by the time he had realised who it was.

-"Where's Sarah!" he shouted.

-"Whu...downstairs the others had just gotten back" Sykes said Peter ran passed him and confused him as he hurried down the stairs only to see figures around his sister and a horrified look on her face...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:-Ok guys, this chapter explains some gaps you might have been wondering about. There will be some time shifting but nothing that big. I would also like to point out that the events of Chapter two will take place (Chronologically) during the next chapter. If you have any questions, ask away, I'm not shy. anyway, enjoy**

Chapter 4: The way back.

-"Peter! Peter, can you hear me?" Haines shouted as he peered over the bridge where Peter had fallen.

Both he and Gretta continued to look for any sign of their friend just after the explosion that sent him flying off the bridge went off. Both of them had mixed feelings, they couldn't leave their friend there but couldn't stay otherwise they too, might face the same fate they thought he had endured. Constantly checking to see if they could see him, somewhere down below but it was too far down, they could only see darkness.

-"Whadda we do know, we can't just leave him?" Gretta asked as she turned to her right, to face Haines.

-"I know, but we can't stay here either, that grenade could have come from anywhere and I don't think we wanna stay long enough to find out where it came from." Haines replied as he scanned the nearby building roof tops.

-"Well, shit, maybe if we could.." Gretta tried to say before Haines cut her off.

-" 'If we could' doesn't matter, we can't change it. Right now, we need to get these supplies back to the hotel" Haines said as he gestured with his head to his backpack which held the groups scavenged supplies. "If anyone could make it, it's him and if he didn't, he's got a sister who needs looking after so we just need to take this on the chin and get back with the goods so that this wasn't all for nothing" Haines explained. There was pain in his words as he struggled to basically say 'we need to leave our friend for dead'.

Gretta took a breath and slowly nodded her head then the two of them quickly ran off the bridge to make their way back to the Hotel. She understood what Haines said but she didn't like it and could see that neither did her but they had the supplies, they were lucky in some sense but Peter's sister who would take this harder than anything. Imagine losing your parents and being left to fend for yourself in a world full of horrors with the only thing keeping them away from you is your brother who, you just found out died. She'll need people there for her.

After getting across the bridge, they came to a bulkhead door; giving no waste of time, they entered it, sealing the events of what happened, along with their guilt, behind them in that old section of the market. The other side wasn't much solace either.

Upon opening the second bulkhead door, the duo were met with one skinny Splicer holding a pipe. They both had to do a double take in order to make sure what they had seen was reality. Without question, Haines brought up his shotgun and blasted the Splicer in the chest, causing him to fly back with a yelp. All of a sudden, there were various voices that could be heard, commenting on what sound they had just heard. Haines and Gretta knew that things were about to get busy. They had to move fact to prevent being surrounded by Splicers.

They quickly dashed to their right and took a side alley that ran behind some more market stalls and ran to the end of them and took a knee. Haines peered around the corner and saw a crowd of Splicers all gathered around something. They were making idle comments on what it was but the duo were unable to make out what they were saying. Heart panting, Haines turned to Gretta and said:-

-"There's...quite a few of em...twenty at least. A couple of brutes and...some of them are armed with small arms...but most of them...pipes and shit" Haines whispered as well as he could due to the panting he made as he recovered his breathe.

-"We need to get passed them, to the other side" Gretta said as she pointed to the other space that ran along the other stalls on the other side of the gap of open space that held the group of Splicers.

-"Ok, we need to take this slow. We can't simply run across, plus no doubt they'd be on alert so it wouldn't make a difference if we just surprised them. Either way, whatever we do is gonna be difficult. I guess this is karma" Haines whispered back.

There was a pause for a minute and in that silence, they realised that the Splicers were scavenging from a dead Rosie Big Daddy model and they were arguing about things like where his sister could be, who gets what of his goods etc and in that time, after catching her breath, she said:

-"Fuck it, we have the element of surprise, let's just open up on 'em then run for it"

Haines nodded silently and then stood up. They both slowly walked out from their hiding place and when they were in the middle of the gap they had just walked out from and they gap they were about to enter, Gretta opened fire with her MP40 while Haines showered fireballs down on the Splicers for a good five seconds before running down the gap.

The Splicers were confused what had just happened. They were arguing over a scavenge and next thing, 8 of them are dead. Confusion struck them and they then realised what the noise was earlier. They were under attack. Scrambling around, they tried to find out where the attackers had come from, load weapons or stay alive. After a disorganised mess, they realised that there mustn't be many of them because if there was, they would still be attacking. "Spread out, I want them found" a voice called as the Splicers started to look for their assailants.

Recovering from their outburst, Haines and Gretta made it to the other side of the stslls and were coming up with a plan. They needed to get out and back to the group with all the supplies. This was just wasting time and they didn't have any to waste. Taking a knee Haines said:

-"Right, the bulkhead is to our north, if we were facing the other side" Haines explained as he gestured to the open space that was now filled with hyped up drug addicts. "We need to move quick and fast, any ideas?"

-"Hmmm, we could either play safe and stop at every stall to shot then run or just get down when the bullets fly. Either way, we're gonna need to fight" Gretta answered.

The two of them had only now realised how much they needed Peter's strategic brain. He'd have known what to do. I guess this was a omen...don't leave your guys behind if you aren't sure if they're dead or not. Either way, they were both trained killers and they would kill again if it meant they would escape. They were just worried on how to do it. They were so used to Peter telling them how to kill, it didn't cross their mind that they would actually have to decide how to do it once.

-"OK, on my go, we sprint to that old grocery store" Haines said to Gretta who responded with a nod.

After making sure they had full magazines, they dashed out from behind the stall and hugged the right wall as they made their way to the old stand. When they reached it, they took cover underneath the counter. They both lay silent, waiting to see if anyone had seen them. As fate would have it, a meek looking thuggish Splicer thought he heard something so turned around to go and investigate. He walked over to the stall, pipe in hand, and said t himself

-"Right, now where are yo..." he didn't get to finish due to Gretta's combat knife finding its way into his Jugular, silencing him.

She pulled him over the counter and laid him out on the floor while Haines covered his mouth with his left hand (His right still on the grip of his weapon) While Gretta aiggled the knife about in the man's throat, making sure he didn't get up.

Both of their hearts raced as they waited in anticipation to see if anyone had noticed their little move. Luckily, nothing happened so Haines lifted his head up to get a view of everything. He saw an old shoe repair shop just thirty feet scroos from their current position. Nudging Gretta, he gestured at her to follow him as he mantled the counter and ran over to said shop. Their nerves were on end as they made the silent run across from their position, desperately hoping that no one would see them as they ran.

After the event that seemed like they would die due to angst, they made it to the stall. They both jumped the counter which caused Haines to land on an old glass, shattering it. He tensed his face up as Gretta gave him a look which basically said 'you fucking idiot!'

As they guessed, they were heard. They heard a Brute Splicer say "Hey, I think I done heard somin' in a low gruff as they heard his footsteps get closer to their current position. they knew that they couldn't simply just stab him like they had previously done so they looked at each other and realised what had to happen. Haines readied his shotgun as Gretta slowly drew her magnum from her left holster with her right hand.

As the Brute was standing just centre meters away from the counter, Haines and Gretta both emerged. Haines with his shotgun and Gretta with one of her magnums in her right hand; they both fired one shot, sending the Brute crashing down with a good portion of his face missing.

They both ducked back down, knowing that the Splicers would be on them in a second. Gretta holstered her magnum and picked up her MP40 while Haines loaded a fresh shell into his 12 gauge and pumped it and as they expected, a large number of footsteps and indistinct chattering could be heard getting closer. This was it.

They both emerged and took pot shots at their attackers who were un-expecting in the event. The Splicers scrambled for any nearby cover they could find in a desperate effort not to get cut down by the surprise gunfire. After a few seconds passed, the Splicers had started returning fire on the duo.

Haines and Gretta were cornered. They couldn't run back due to the fact they would get shot out in the open and they couldn't go forward due to the large amount of gunfire coming from the other side of the counter.

Luckily, the Brute they had just killed was the last. The rest of them had been killed in the initial surprise attack a few minutes ago, giving them a much needed silver lining. They were also able to kill another seven thuggish Splicers who tried to charge them but there were still enough leadhead Splicers for them to keep their heads down.

This caused Gretta to think, one Brute and seven thugs plus the initial Splicers they mowed down, there can't be many left. Gretta very slowly peered around from the left side of the stall and saw that her suspicions were correct. There were only about five positions that had gunfire coming from them. If they were gonna move from their position, now would be the time.

Gretta also spotted two red barrels, just off to the side of her. This gave her an idea, she turned to Haines and said:

-"When I say, you need to pop up and shoot some barrels!" she shouted above the sound of gunfire.

Adrenaline running heavy through his body, Haines nodded and waited for the signal. When Gretta shouted 'now', Haines emerged from his position beneath the desk and shot one fire ball at the two barrels that were suspended in the air, causing a loud bang.

Haines covered his ears, the sound was much louder than he had anticipated. His vision was blurred also and all he could vaguely make out was Gretta running over to his limp body as it rested against the counter and shouting in-auditable words at him while picking him up by the arm. By the time he was on his feet, he managed to work out what she was saying; she was telling him to run as she led him diagonally right to an old weapons stall.

Haines was confused, the explosion had really messed his head around, if he didn't feel fear every second he was alive, he might have been scared by now. Well, a constant ringing in your head whilst being shot at by angry raged fuelled drug addicts will do that to you!

Gretta on the other hand was feeling fine; other than practically dragging Haines across the floor to their next point of cover. At least the explosion had bought them some time, time enough to get behind the desk of the old ammo shop.

As Haines recovered his head, Gretta loaded another mag' into her MP40 and suppressed the advancing Splicers. Haines noticed an old gun turret in the corner to his left and crawled over to inspect it. He opened the box that held the cartridges of 30 Cal. Rounds and luckily, it was almost full. Haines wheeled the chair out into the side of the path and switched the turret on. It rattled as it came to life but ultimately, it proved to be exactly what they needed. It blasted out enough rounds to keep the Splicers at bay.

-"Look around for any spare ammo!" Haines shouted as he took cover again.

-"There isn't any, just three boxes for the Machine gun, the rest has been scrubbed clean!" Gretta shouted in response, the sound of the gunfire had increased due to their new friend, Mr. Turret.

Shit, we need to go; the bulkhead door should be about fifty metres right behind us but I don't fancy getting shot in the ass!" Haines shouted over the gunfire.

The two of them had to think, and fast. No way forward or back but there was gunfire and ultimately death forward, however, there was a possible exit, back, but also a possible chance of having more than one asshole and again, ultimately death. Ultimatum time and at the most inconvenient point for the duo; where was Peter when you needed him?! Well, he was probably waking up from his unexpected nap right about now...and the fact they left him for dead didn't help.

The two looked at each other and realised they needed to make a run for the door. If they were gonna die, they might as well make it look like they were gonna try and escape.

After a few ready-breaths, they both stood up and high tailed it to the bulkhead door. The Machine gun was enough to keep the Splicer's heads down, but not for long, they would start shooting again; which, surprisingly, they did. Meer inches from the door, a lone .45 round found its way into Haines' shoulder and out the other side, causing a metallic twang inside the bulkhead chamber as both he and Gretta closed the door, sealing it behind them.

They both opened the other door which lead to Downtown and sealed that one aswell before slouching down on the other side and taking a breather that they had well earned.

Turning to face each other, they giggled as they panted before hugging each other; they were alive. Haines's right bicep hurt due to the wound but he was happy to still be breathing. He looked down at the small hole in his arm and quickly took out a bandage from his first aid kit and, with Gretta's help, he patched himself up.

-"First going slightly deaf, then getting bloody shot. Thanks luck, thanks a bunch" Haines said with a chuckle which caused Gretta to smile in response. They both helped each other up and made their way back to the hotel that they called home.

On the way back, they were lucky enough to meet no resistance...this gave their minds plenty of time for them to explain to Sarah what had happened to her brother. Now they thought about it, dying would have been better than breaking the news to this poor girl. Yeah, dying was sounding good right about now. Never the less, their expressions were blank all the way back to the hotel and they had every reason to be. They must have felt somewhat responsible for it and who could blame them. They didn't want to leave their friend behind but they couldn't wait there either. It was the sense of guilt that they didn't like, slowly creeping in and haunting their thoughts as there was the sense of guilt that they didn't like, slowly creeping in and haunting their thoughts as they made the journey back. The guilt made it feel like the longest walk of their lives.

As they expected, they got to the hotel and went downstairs to where Peter had left Sarah. Keely was working on the water treatment unit while Noah, the slightly older mechanic was working on the pipes.

Sarah was laying on her front, colouring in her drawings. Damn this was gonna be hard. They walked over to her and got her attention:

-"Hey sweetie" Gretta said as Sarah lifted her head up.

-"Oh hey, how did it go, did you kill anyone, where's Peety?" She asked repetitively with a wide grin on her innocent face.

-"That's what we need to talk to you about" Haines said, struggling to find his words as he could see the horrified look forming on her face. "Your brother he..." Haines was cut off

-"He's right here"

The group had turned around to see Peter panting and leaning heavily against the railing of the staircase. He wasn't so dead after all...

 **A/N:-Just a quick one to say please review so I know what to fix or what to add if you guys think it will help! If you enjoy the story, Fav/Follow it, it would mean a hell of a lot to me, seriously, thanks in advance...that is...if you do...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:- First off, I'm sorry for there being nearly a year between now and the last update. I got side tracked like fuck when Fallout 4 came out and I played it up until Christmas. Then I had to prepare for a course I went on in February and when I came back, I was super busy with exams and had lost all motivation and inspiration by then. Now the Summer Holidays are here, I've had more time and yeah, I decided it was time I pulled my head out of my ass and uploaded.**_

 _ **I had over 700 views for the story but there was no feedback (Positive and negative) and I just felt like I was wasting my time and no one cared. Now I realise I actually wanna write more so I have. Sorry to anyone who has been waiting so long (like the 6 of you) but here it is.**_

Chapter 5:- Battle Strategy

Peter's untimely return was a godsend; he was going to try to prepare them for what was about to happen. He had gathered everyone on the basement, except Sarah who he had sent to her room in an effort to shield her mind from what was going to be said. The thought of sending her away when he had just returned made his heart ache but Peter knew by doing this, it would secure her in the future. His story has only just begun and he is already going to war against a force he can't fathom.

Peter had told everyone what happened after the grenade had separated him from Haines and Gretta and how he had met Oskär in the sewers. He told them how people would be coming to attack them, kill them and destroy all they had built but Peter didn't know that everyone in the hotel were just collateral damage to The Family. All they wanted was his sister. The threat to Peter was just a glorified Splicer outfit wanting to rob his group when in reality, The Family saw his sister as their property and they were going to retrieve her...whatever the circumstances.

All nine members of Peter's group just looked at him as if he'd been doing hardcore drugs and was telling them the story of what he saw when he was tripping. He tried to sound serious but no one was believing him.

-"Ok, so let me get this straight: Crazy ex scientist who is clearly mad worked with that shrink lady who basically ended Ryan and made together they made Little Sisters...Bigger?" Sykes spoke up. Trying to get all pieces of the story together and not trip over his own words.

-"Yeah, something like that" Peter replied, thinking he'd convinced Sykes.

-"These, what did you call 'em, Big Sisters? Are basically walking death machines and are gonna hunt us down and kill us? Of all the people in Rapture, they're gonna target a group of ten no bodies and a little girl who live all the way in the far west of Rapture in a off the track hotel that is basically two floors, a basement and an entrance? He's officially crazy" Sykes exclaimed, throwing his hands up to emphasise his point.

The rest of the group all muttered something in agreement with what Sykes had said. This caused Peter to speak up. He needed to convince them; they'd all need each other for the fight that was inevitably going to come.

-"Look, you can all go and say this shit but I'm serious about this; I'm not gonna sit by and let everything we've worked so hard for over the past few years to be destroyed by some thugs. All I'm saying is we get some extra security and stronger firepower to help us when they show up" Peter had caught the crowd's attention. "Let's say that I am crazy and I thought it would be a funny prank to pull on you guys, what's wrong with more firepower?! We'd still benefit either way!" Peter tried to sound as convincing as possible; he needed his groups support if he was going to keep them safe...and Sarah.

-"Pete's right" Keeley spoke up. "If he is lying, which I don't think he is, what's wrong with having better defences, we'd all be safer and more secure?" Her calm tone made everyone realise the situation. All eyes were on her.

-"In the few years that I've known Peter, he's been one of the most honest, courageous guys I've ever known" Haines joined in, causing everyone to look at him. "Now I'm not saying that his story doesn't sound a bit loony, but me and Gretta go on supply runs with him all the time and he's never made a wrong call when it comes to danger...never. You can all go ahead and say he's a few screws loose right now and I'd have half a mind to agree with you but I'm gonna stick by him on this one and I'd stake my right leg that Greta will, too" Haines' input earned him a nod of respect from Peter.

Everyone was contemplating the relevant contributing figures that had been added to the discussion. The atmosphere was thick and the group had basically been split into two sides: those who agreed with Peter and those who thought he was a total fucking spanner. The danger was real and even though Peter didn't know how serious, he tried his best to convince the others that they were in trouble.

The thought of losing everyone was too great to bear; Peter wasn't going to let anything happen to his friends and most importantly, he wasn't gonna let anything happen to Sarah. This was it; time to go all out and try to convince the group for help or he'd do it on his own...there was no stopping him when it came to Sarah.

-"All I do is maintenance; I have no idea how to fight or what to do in any of these situations so if you're wrong and get the scav team killed on your 'salvation plan' then I'll have to do more than maintenance, we all will. Now, I'm not saying you will die if you go out, but you could. There's always a chance you guys might never come back and this time could be that time. We lose you guys, we've lost everything" Eustace made a compelling argument.

He was a small man, only about 5ft 6inches. His head was balding but he had a small patch of white hair that went around the back of his head-from ear to ear. He had small, beady brown eyes and a big nose. His complexion was that of an ageing man and his face was the cleanest of all the mechanic's. His work dungarees were big on him and this was proven by his large, oversized orange work gloves.

Without sounding selfish, his point was true; if the scav team did die on this run, then the group's overall security would fall to those with no combat experience. If it was a mundane run for food or parts, the argument would make sense but what Peter was saying was borderline madness. There was no evidence to support him and Eustace's point was true, there was no point getting the scav team killed when they were getting something they didn't even need.

-"Hey, I'm not doubting you know what you're doing, it's just we can't afford to lose any of you on something that may or may not be true" Sykes said to finish the debate. "Karl, it's your call"

Karl was the leader of the group. He'd been the one who found the hotel and started piecing this faction together. His judgement had been what brought them all together and what kept them that way. Sure he'd made some bad calls in the past and people had been lost as a result...but he was only human. He had worked hard on giving these people a chance at life.

He used to be a part of Ryan's security force when there actually was one. He was combat experienced and knew the risks and what needed to be done to survive. A very damaging leg wound that he picked up during the start of the rioting saw Karl out of action for most of the civil war and how he had remained largely un-spliced. Observing what happened to his fellow soldiers due to the effects of ADAM had been what put him off Splicing. He saw what they became and didn't want to turn into the same thing. He'd often thought that the leg injury had saved his life...how ironic.

He didn't like making choices after it cost someone their life. He was stupid and impatient and this kid, no older than 19 died as a result. Sure, people had died before but Karl could have stopped this if he'd only thought more.

Emerging from the back of the room where he had been listening to the plans and input, Karl made his presence known.

He had short, cropped black hair on top of his dark skinned head. He had a strong chiselled face and prominent features. His build was firm and strong but he was ageing. Nearing his mid forties it was nowhere near as tough as it had been when he was younger...but he could still kick ass. His attire consisted of an old, grimy white t-shirt that had a Kevlar vest over it from his time with Ryan's security force. It held some various pouches for ammo and other useful items. The insignia was still visible on the back of the armour but Karl had done his best to fade it out...bad memories. He had a pair of old security trousers on that used to be blue in colour but are now more grey and faded, like the combat boots he had on.

Taking one large puff of a cigar before letting out a huge exhale, Karl finally spoke.

-"You all have very good points; both reasons to do or not to do. I've spent years making this place what it is, making it safe. Eustace is right, we need as many of you as possible...but if there's a slightest chance in hell that somebody is gonna try to destroy what we've got, I'm gonna make it as hard as possible for them. I'm not going to risk losing all of you and the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Peter, what'll you need?"

The atmosphere was thick in waiting to hear what Karl had to say. His decision was final and now, everybody knew he had chosen Peter's option. There was no hostility; both options were right, everyone was just glad it was over with and a decision had been reached. They all trusted Karl's judgement and would follow his decision. If they did lose anyone and it turns out they didn't need the defences, at most they lose four people. If they did need them and don't get them, they could lose all ten. It wasn't an easy choice but Karl knew it had to be made.

-"OK, we're gonna need just a few things and we better get them as soon as possible. I have no idea when these freaks are gonna attack but we need to make sure we're ready for when they do. First things first though, we need to make sure this place is soundly secure and the integrity won't be compromised"

-"Understood. I want all the engineers making sure that we have this place as defensible as possible. We can use the corridor bottleneck to our advantage. Make sure they have no other way in except the front passage" Karl commanded and in response, the engineers left and Keely took Sarah with her leaving Karl, Peter, Haines and Greta in the room to discuss the action side of the plan.

-"OK, now I was thinking if we could get maybe two turrets from somewhere, we'll have more fire power and a bigger advantage. We don't have enough weapons and ammo for a small war so the turrets could do most of the heavy fighting for us" Peter said as the group huddled around a table with a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling directly above them. "We place one next to Sykes' flamethrower upstairs and one over there to cover the entrance to the basement" Everyone looked to the place Peter was pointing. It was directly in line with the stairs so any Splicers that came down would be met with a face full of .50 cal. "The only problem is...I don't actually know where any turrets would be. We'd lose a lot of time searching, not to mention adding to the danger"

-"Not exactly" Haines chirped in "Me and Gretta came across this old gun stall in the Farmers Market when we were coming back from the supply run earlier today. The thing was stripped bare except for a fifty cal' and a whole lot of ammo for her. We could go and get that one, meaning you and Karl just need to find one more"

The quartet was able to let out a small sigh of relief. Things went their way for once, making things slightly easier. No one would complain though, everything was hard enough as it is.

-"We'd be better off searching a Jeweller's or a pharmacy, something with high value goods inside and would warrant decent security" Karl suggested and was met with a nod of agreement from Peter. "OK, we all know what we're doing and where we're going so we need to move fast. We'll meet back here when we have what we need now get kitted up and let's go"

And with those words, the group dispersed to prepare for their runs to gather what they needed, defending the hotel wasn't gonna be easy but they needed to do everything they could. Their very survival depended on it and little did they know how the enemy was gathering strength right about now. An attack was coming sooner than they thought.

There was no armoury in the hotel. Each person had their own weapon and was responsible for its maintenance. The scav-team had the heavier weapons such as submachine guns where as the engineers had smaller weapons like pistols as they would be less likely to use them due to never leaving the hotel. Sykes had an M-3 Grease gun due to his place at the entrance to the hotel and how it would warrant more fire power but other than that, a Magnum or 9mm was all the engineers had.

Peter made his way to his apartment to prepare; he was used to this routine, just not the objective. As he sat down at the head of the bed, he pulled a large grey tool box out from under the bed and placed it next to him. Opening it up revealed several split off sections that held various sized rounds. The tray on top had five divided sections and each section held about 24 .357 magnum rounds for Peter's sidearm. The bottom of the tool box held a couple of hundred .45 rounds for his Tommy gun.

Due to the size of the drums, Peter was only able to take four magazines with him at any one time; three in his left coat pocket and one in the weapon itself. The magnum rounds were pre loaded into cylinders that were housed in Peter's right pocket.

Peter started to reload his drums one round at a time. Placing the loose rounds he had collected in his right breast pocket back into the box and selecting fresh ones. Peter carefully scanned over each round for any damage before loading it into the drums. A misfire caused by a premature explosion would be the last thing he needed. That's one thing he had picked up in his time in Rapture, Prior Prep and Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance. He was willing to spend a little more time on planning as he knew the benefits in the long run.

Peter didn't feel glum for once; he was finally able to do something to keep his sister safe. He knew with these added defences, they would beat back whatever was coming for them and she would finally be safe until they could find a way out of this watery grave. He was anxious to complete his objective and get back safe and sound. They would need all the help they could get.

Sarah was sitting on her bed playing with her toys; it was a sight that always made Peter smile. Her innocence was something that gave him hope. If he could protect her innocence and humanity, he would die happy. She was all he cared about and out of respect for his parents, he would not fail them and lose his little sister. She didn't deserve any of this and Peter was gonna make sure she would have a normal life...on the surface. One day, when all this was over, he wanted her to be free from the horrors of Rapture and live a normal life, even if he wasn't there to see it. Despite being only 22 years old, Peter was ready to die and made his peace with the thought. As long as Sarah was safe, he didn't care what happened to him. He died as soon as everything turned to hell.

After loading his weapons and packing the necessary supplies, Peter knelt by the bed to be in line with her. He looked into her eyes and was met with a warm smile and a hug. As Sarah's arms wrapped around his neck, Peter stood up, taking her with him. She giggled as he span her 'round and it caused Peter to laugh, something he wished he could do more of.

-"I gotta go out again but don't worry, it should be the last time for a while"

Sarah lit up in response to this; she hated him going out and wished he could just stay with her. He was all she had and she'd hate to lose him. She didn't really show it much, due to her age but Peter knew how much she loved him.

Peter waved good bye as he left the room and went to meet up with Karl in the foyer. This was it. The big push to secure himself and everyone he cared about. They had been his family for close to four years. He was lucky Karl found him when he did; he had survived on his own for 2 years, looking after Sarah and always putting her first. He gave her whatever food they had and always made sure she had everything before he took any for himself. He was practically a skeleton when he came to the hotel but he had learned a valuable skill by being alone. Survival.

Sykes was applying more and more duct tape to the bootleg flamethrower he had constructed by the front of the stairs and had aimed it as central to the large door that held the tube access on the other side. The tube was a T-shape; there was a door that lead to the tube which connected the hotel to Rapture and then another door which connected the umbilical tube to the hotel. On the other side of the door was a singular passage of about 20 feet that lead straight to the stairs. Or in the enemies case, Sykes' flamethrower.

The two passages that would have normally been accessible on either side of the corridor had been even more reinforced with a few metal plates welded across them or some debris pilled on. There was no other way to enter the hotel other than the bottleneck. Seeing it gave people hope and made him believe how they could win this. As he walked to meet Karl by the door, Sykes stopped him.

-"Look, I just...we all...Don't die out there, we need you here. I didn't wanna sound like an asshole but..." Peter cut him off.

-"Dude, I get it; you have nothing to be sorry for so relax" Peter's words did just that to Sykes, he relaxed. "You got enough fuel for that thing?"

-"Hell yeah I do; I've got about six tanks and if six tanks isn't enough to keep them back, nothing will be. I've tampered with the nozzle so the range should be longer. It should span about 12 foot now so they'll barbeque quicker. Just hurry and get back, I don't wanna lose your ass too" Sykes informed Peter before pulling him in for a hug.

-"I wouldn't give ya the satisfaction" Peter jested as he turned around and met up with Karl.

Sykes was the closest thing Peter had to a brother and his decision to go against him hurt. Despite being slightly older than Peter by about 10 years, the two got on well. Sykes' had lost his own brother three years ago when he was out scavenging. His brother was older than Peter but younger than himself, only 26 and that could subconsciously be why he got on with Peter. He could see him as a kindred spirit and also he saw his brother in him. Shame he'd lost him. Peter wouldn't hold it to him as he could see where he was coming from. Peter sounded bat shit crazy so it was easy to see why people would disagree with him. Regardless the decision was made and Peter knew Sykes would follow it through to the end with him.

One of the advantages a Big Sister had was the ability to swim freely in the Ocean surrounding Rapture. This allowed them to get to places far quicker than conventional means such as on foot or via the Atlantic Express. This was of course, bad news for Peter and his group and would mean they had less time to prepare. As soon as the two Big Sisters arrived in that part of Rapture, Lamb would give the order to the Splicers that were part of The Family would storm the hotel.

The Splicers themselves would be a tough challenge but three Big Sisters on top of them would prove to be impossible. The Big Sister that is allocated to that area plus the two Lamb had sent equal three. Three big problems and it was only gonna make things worse.

These two Big Sisters weren't just any, they were the first two, the best two. Alpha and Beta had known each other since they had become Big Sisters and had a sort of mutual understanding. Big Sisters didn't 'feel' anything, so to speak but they all shared a bond and the bond between these two was the strongest. They were both deadly on their own but together, they might as well have been from a nightmare.

Alpha was the oldest of the Big Sisters as she was the first to undergo the Metal trauma after the psychological conditioning that was placed on her as a Little sister had worn off. She was eighteen, barely an adult and yet, she had all these sisters that came after her. The age range was between sixteen to eighteen after they had successfully come out the other side of the transition from a Little Sister. Most little sisters are of the age six to eight and the transition from Little Sister takes place over ten years since their initial transformation. A Little Sister's mental conditioning would wear off when they were around fourteen and take two years to successfully help them through the scary and traumatising time they would endure.

After taking two years to adjust to life without the mental conditioning, the Big Sisters were never truly free. One life ended and another started and they knew practically nothing. Lamb had psychologically eased these two through the transition with her psychiatrist training and had basically told them what had happened and what they needed to do. She didn't lie, just told them her way of seeing things.

To Alpha and Beta, the Big Sister is the hand of the Family and they do whatever their mother tells them. Little Sisters belong to the Family and they gather the ADAM for the family as all the ADAM in Rapture belongs to the Family. They are able to identify people more finely than a Big Daddy however; being able to tell a Splicer from a Human but this presented a challenge. Most Splicers were part of The Family and Humans weren't. To the Big Sisters, you kill enemies of The Family and help members of The Family. The problem was Humans wouldn't hurt their sisters and Splicers would. Big Sisters had no way of identifying what Splicer was a part of The Family. They had a choice, they played God and decided who lived and who died.

They were all slaves yet thought they were free; they had no idea they were being manipulated because they didn't know any different. To them, this was the normal view of what to do. True, they didn't have to kill everything, providing it didn't affect them. If a Big Sister saw someone walking in the halls of Rapture, they'd leave them be. If they threatened any member of The Family or they were told to kill someone for The Family, they wouldn't hesitate and would show no mercy. That was one thing they did know...they knew they were killing machines.

It was unexplained how the girls lost their voices, but that was no problem. They were still able to communicate via a telepathic link they all shared. When Alpha and Beta arrived in the section of Rapture they were needed, they were able to connect with Retriever-Zeta B/S-02. They instantly knew everything she wanted them to; she told them things like the groups location, numbers weapons etc and everything she knew about this group that was an enemy of The Family.

As soon as they were in the infrastructure, the two killing machines bolted off to join their sister and do what they had to. Peter had better get those pieces because it was about to get very bloody, very fast.

 _ **A/N:- OK, I know it seems like things are drawing to a close but trust me, this is like half way through the first act. There is literally so much more left to come and I just beg that you stick with it and me. Please review as it shows me that people are actually enjoying this crap. If you're not sure about anything, PM me and I'll try to clear up whatever it is as I'm fully aware what I write is confusing.**_


End file.
